the wicked princess
by sfazhiva
Summary: RYUZAKI VS RYUZAKI the wicked princess vs the prince, the story is all about sakuno and her lost self,journey to France where she really came from?..This story is all about girl thing! But not really! I made this cuz I want to like RYOMA!


This story is all about girl thing! But not really! I made this cuz I want to like RYOMA! That all!

This is the story you have been waited but not really! The story that you will never like ok! Let start this.

OISHI: the coach is requesting a meeting later after the class, including the girl's tennis club.

EIJI: why oishi?

OISHI: tezuka said! I think she has some announcement.

(THEN AFTER CLASS…)

(All the members of the tennis club are in the tennis court and they are waiting for the coach. Suddenly…a girl with a curly orange hair and having an unpleasant personality an impatient one is grabbing the attention of everyone.)

ZITA: why do we all have to attend this meeting! Naahh! I hate waiting!

AMY: zita!..sorry for being inconvenience!...(a girl with a smiling face the opposite of the unpleasant one.)

ALEX: Huh! … (a girl with a very high expectancy, YES! Very high! A boastful one…)

(After 5 minutes of waiting the coach finally arrive with her granddaughter on her side)

COACH R: the seishun high's girls tennis club are now having an entry for nationals!

ALL: wow!

MOMO & EIJI: That's great!

COACH R: and for all girls members..you will leading by my granddaughter! Sakuno!

ALL: WHAT?

SAKUNO: UH?

EIJI: Coach?

RYOMA: ?

FUJI: Tezuka?

TEZUKA: Coach?

COACH R: sakuno what can you say? (The coach stared and smiles in suspicious way the quite girl.)

(The girl is quite while she's thinking)

SAKUNO: _so this is it! This was your plan! You're challenging me huh! Do you think you can stop me by this!_

(The quite girl begin to walk in a frighten manner, she stops in the front of all members of girls tennis club.)

SAKUNO: UH..UMM..um who want to…do you want me… to be your capt..

ALL GIRLS: OF COURSE WE DON'T!

ZITA: do you think your deserving! Ha…ha..ha HUH!

AMY: coach what's the meaning of this? Is this your punishment? We know she's your granddaughter but..

COACH R: No buts!. what I said is final!

ZITA: ok where done! I'm gonna quit!

(The 25 girls from 1st yr. to 3rd yr. are down to one student )

MOMO: Miss ryuzaki

S: why sakuno she's slow

S: yeah your right!

(All boy and girls whispering about, then the quite girl bow her head to everyone and say)

SAKUNO: IM SORRY! For thinking that I'm slow and stupid, not deserving and cant do anything!

ALEX: yeh you're truly right!

(Sakuno lift up her head high and stare to the coach, she smile with the means of success, success for unproven decision of her grandmother.)

SAKUNO: _what will you do Coach Ryuzaki?_

COACH R: Ok sakuno! You're now the captain, let them follow you as their leader!

SAKUNO: _you really want me to bite you …huh!_

(The smile of her is suddenly faded and change into emotionless face.)

SAKUNO: Ok then! Whether you don't like OR you don't like I WILL BE YOUR CAPTAIN!

(All are quite…..and then boastful girl laugh,…)

ALEX: HA…HA..HA ..What a funny joke! Are you OK!

ZITA: AHHHHH…..HHHHH (a very loud scream from Zita)

ALEX: Hey!

ALL: HUH?

(The zita girl run towards sakuno and hug her with a great embrace of happiness)

ZITA: Ma chère Emilie ( my dear emilie )

ALL: HUH?

AMY: she's our captain!

ALEX; What?

ZITA: SHE is MY CAPTAIN!

ALEX: You instantly change your mind because of that thought she said?

(The two girls follow the line of their captain with no regret sees in face, and another girl join them name was Micah.)

ALEX: hey! You! What are you doing?

MICAH: I join with them! a confident, calm girl. I am new here so I have to follow!

(The new captain face the three member with a poise of a leader)

SAKUNO: Now! Don't feel sorry for them! They don't know what they doing

(All are surprise and shock )

EIJI: another weirdness happening here again

MOMO: who is she?

RYOMA: who are you?

ALEX: What a little bitch!

ZITA: How could you sa…

AMY: ne font pas que Zita! Ou, ici au Japon (don't do that Zita! Where here in Japan)

ZITA: _you wanna taste this fist of mine!_

(The new captain begin to act like a frighten girl.)

SAKUNO: ddo..don't be sad and mad at..mmeh! I won't please you all to come and join cuz…(the frighten voice began to change in a confidence sound)… I know at the end of this month! All of you will join back in tennis club.

ALEX: NO! Were not!

SAKUNO: YES! you will or you have, choose! What I said is final!

(The little girl stare at her grandmother and slightly smile)

COACH R: _What are you thinking sakuno?_

(Suddenly someone break the moment.)

RYOMA: Prove yourself!

HORIO: ye..yes! miss ryuzaki!

ZITA: You are RYOMA ETCHAZEN right?

RYOMA: (the boy stare) huh.!

ALL: RYOMA! ( all are surprise because the prince is back )

ZITA: YOU DON'T LISTEN! Do you? SHE said by the end of this month!

KACHIRO&KATSUO: OI!

RYOMA: Im not done yet! Prove yourself… by the end of the month?(the boy smiled at her)You're scared?

SAKUNO: (scared face with a mysterious simple creepy smile) Yes!...I'm scared!

ALEX: WHAT A BIG TALK! Then you're scared! Huh!...OK that's a deal! Marked this day! And THAT day she was talking about!

The group was totally break into two 4 vs. 21,

Ryuzaki vs. Ryuzaki, Sakuno(the witch) vs. Ryoma (the prince)


End file.
